warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Would You Die for Me?
This is a new fanfic I'm making. It's a love story between two cats; a tom from TwilightClan, and a she-cat from BlossomClan (yay for forbidden couples!). I'll just write down the summary. It explains more. xD Summary: {SPOILER WARNING!} A BlossomClan she-cat by the name of Darkember is your ordinary warrior; loyal to her clan, strong, and brave. One day, when she takes a border patrol to the TwilightClan border, they are met with a TwilghtClan patrol. There isn't really anything unusual. It's just your average patrol. And of course, they're hostile. But one of them catches Darkember's eye. It's a brown tom, with a white patch around one eye. There isn't really anything strange. (Well, unless you call the patch around his eye strange.) But there's just something about him that Darkember can't really put her paw on... 'ALLEGIANCES BLOSSOMCLAN '''''Leader Lilystar – ''Gray she-cat with a white underbelly and white paws, with turquoise eyes; mother of Grayheart. Mate: Amberfrost, although no one knows it. Apprentice: Stormpaw 'Deputy' ''Grayheart – ''Dark gray tom with pale gray paws and green eyes with amber specks; father of Heatherwing’s kits: Sootpaw and Flamepaw. Mate: Heatherwing Apprentice: Sootpaw 'Medicine Cat' ''Splotchrain – ''Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice: Fawnpaw 'Warriors' ''Barkfur – ''Brown tom with heather-blue eyes. Apprentice: Adderpaw ''Darkember – ''Black she-cat with orange spots and green eyes. Mate: Tigerpatch, but only Lilystar knows about this Apprentice: Ravenpaw '' Heatherwing – ''Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes; mother of Grayheart’s kits: Sootpaw and Flamepaw. Mate: Grayheart Apprentice: Flamepaw 'Apprentices' '' Fawnpaw – ''Pale brown she-cat with white patches and golden eyes. ''Stormpaw – ''Black and white tom with amber eyes ''Adderpaw – ''Red-brown tom with amber eyes. ''Ravenpaw – ''Jet-black tom with gray-blue eyes. Sootpaw – Gray and white tom with green eyes. ''Flamepaw – ''Ginger she-cat with white chest and dark green eyes. 'Queens' 'Kits' 'Elders' ''Ivyleaf – ''Blind white she-cat with one pale green eye and one pale amber eye. TWILIGHTCLAN 'Leader' ''Rowanstar – ''Black and ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Mate: Leopardstreak 'Deputy' ''Tigerpatch – ''Brown tom with a white patch around one eye and green eyes. Mate: Darkember 'Medicine Cat' ''Goldenspeckle – ''Golden she-cat with ginger specks and golden eyes. Other: She’s secretly the mother of Sandpaw, but instead, everyone thinks Orangefall is her mother. Her mate is unknown. 'Warriors' ''Leopardstreak– Sleek g''inger tom with black, unusual spots like a leopard’s and dark green eyes. ''Brindlefoot – ''Tan-colored she-cat with brown spots and amber eyes. Apprentice: Rainpaw ''Firesplotch – ''Very dark ginger she-cat with dark ginger patches and amber eyes. Apprentice: Sandpaw 'Apprentices' ''Rainpaw – ''Very pale gray tom with thick fur and blue eyes. ''Sandpaw – ''Pale ginger tom with yellow-amber eyes. 'Queens' ''Orangefall – ''Bright ginger she-cat with a darker ginger leg and green eyes; mother of Thornkit, Redkit, and Leafkit. Mate: Unknown ''Nightear – ''Dark gray she-cat with one black ear and blue eyes; mother of Stripedwillow’s kits: Spiderkit and Rainpaw. Mate: Stripedwillow (formerly) 'Kits' ''Thornkit – ''Pale ginger tom with thick fur and pale green eyes ''Redkit – ''Redish-ginger she-cat with ginger paws and amber eyes. ''Leafkit – ''Dark ginger she-cat with leaf-green eyes. ''Spiderkit – ''Dark gray, almost black she-cat with green eyes. 'Elders' ''Brownsparrow – ''Very old dark brown tabby tom with lighter brown stripes, a stump for a tail and green eyes. Other: He’s the former leader of TwilightClan. When he retired to be an elder, he changed his name back to his warrior name. '(EagleClan allegiances will be added later)' 'Chapter 1'' Warm sunlight filtered in through the warriors’ den. Darkember blinked open her eyes, and nearly closed them shut again as the light blinded her. She stood up and stretched, hearing a tiny cracking noise and winced in pain as she strained her tired and aching muscles. The night before, she had led a midnight patrol throughout BlossomClan’s territory. There had been rumors of a strange rogue around the area. Though, these were just rumors, of course. And EagleClan were the ones spreading those rumors anyway; almost everything they said was a lie, so who would believe them now? But even so, Lilystar had told them to keep out a lookout anyway, and requested more patrols. That meant the new midnight patrols. Thanks to EagleClan, I have to suffer! ''Darkember thought irritably. But she couldn’t sit around and complain all day. She had things to do. She padded out into the camp clearing, and was met with Grayheart, the clan deputy. “Lilystar wants a border patrol to check the TwilightClan border,” he meowed. “Do you think you could lead one?” ''Seriously? Another patrol? ''Although reluctant, Darkember nodded. “Of course I can.” “Good. Take Heatherwing and Adderpaw with you. ''Adderpaw? That mouse-brain?! ''Darkember bit back her reply and padded off to find them. To her dismay, she found Adderpaw right away. He was talking with her apprentice, Ravenpaw, over by the fresh-kill pile. “So, the mouse was this big,” Adderpaw was saying, and put his paws in a formation of a fox-length. Ravenpaw scoffed. “There’s no way a mouse could be that big!” “Alright, alright, fine. It was a little smaller. Anyway, I couldn’t get very close to it, because it was on the other side of the stream that marked the EagleClan border, and-” “Wait a heartbeat! So you’re saying that you crossed the border?!” Flamepaw, who was sitting a little ways away, exclaimed. “No I didn’t! I just leapt over the stream and pounced on the mouse, killing it in one swift bite!” “That’s still crossing, y’know.” “Either way, I had it!” Adderpaw meowed, puffing his chest out in pride. Darkember was getting tired of the apprentice’s arrogance. “Adderpaw, you’re needed for a border patrol,” she said curtly. Without waiting for an answer, she went to find Heatherwing. --- “How much farther to the border? My paws are aching!” Adderpaw complained as they padded through the birch forest. A few cherry blossoms were scattered around, and their petals were littered on the forest floor. “It’s not much farther. Now stop complaining,” Heatherwing told him. Since his mother and father had died, Heatherwing, his mother’s sister, had been taking care of him. ''How can she stand taking care of an annoying furball like him? Darkember wondered. Soon she had led them to the edge of the border, which was a spruce tree. It dived the two clans from each other. “Why did Lilystar want us to check the border?” Adderpaw grumbled, looking bored. Like he always looked. “The dawn patrol was already here!” “How in StarClan’s name should I know?” Darkember shot back at him, her impatience running out because of the apprentice. “Let’s just get on with marking the border.” Once they had finished, Darkember caught a scent on the breeze. It was TwilightClan scent, and as soon as she turned her head to look, she saw a TwilghtClan patrol across the border. There was two she-cats and a tom; one she-cat was a very dark ginger with dark ginger patches, and the other she-cat was a tannish-colored she-cat with brown spots. The tom was ginger with black spots, like a leopard’s. But just then, Darkember noticed another tom. He was brown with a white patch around one eye, and his eyes were green. There was something about him that made Darkember feel strange. But she shook the feeling off, and tried to ignore it. “Why so many ginger and brown cats?” Adderpaw muttered. Darkember shot him a warning glare, then turned her gaze to the patrol on the other side of the border. “Greetings Leopardstreak, Brindlefoot, and Firesplotch,” she meowed with a polite dip of her head. She didn’t say the other tom’s name. That was mainly because she didn’t know who he was, and she didn’t want to be rude as to ask. Leopardstreak must have noticed that, so he flicked his tail at the tom. “That’s Tigerpatch,” he explained. “He’s the newest warrior of our clan.” Though Leopardstreak was being nice to them, Firesplotch glared at them with hostility in her fiery amber gaze. Just then did Darkember realize that she had seen the brown tom before. He was at a few of the gatherings she had went to, though he was an apprentice then.'' So was I,'' she said to herself thoughtfully. Heatherwing’s voice shook her back into reality. “Well, it’s nice to know that TwilightClan is doing well,” she meowed. “But we must head back to camp.” Leopardstreak dipped his head to them in farewell, as did Brindlefoot, but as usual, Firesplotch was the one who refused to be polite at all. They turned back around and started back towards their camp. Darkember as well turned around and started to lead the way back to their own camp, but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn’t shake away the image of Tigerpatch. She shook her head, as if trying to shake the image away. I already know him, and I’ve known him since I was an apprentice! What’s different now? Category:Drama Category:Romance